The Assassins of our history
by lozzy-bbz
Summary: A new assassin is in town, not known to most of the kingdom. She has assassinated one victim and is on the hunt for more. But why is Al Mualim keeping her a secret?, does the new assassin know this? Has Al Mualim a new favorite?
1. Chapter 1

The Assassin's of our history

Chapter 1- Leap of faith

She walks alone, down a dark alley, hooded, so no one could see her delicate features. Her tall fragile structure was light and did not make a sound as she hoped over fallen boxes and debris. Other people walked down the alley, staring at the unknown figure. Pondering who this stranger is and what their business was. The alley made a sharp turn and opened into the main market street. It was buzzing with life, people everywhere haggling for the best price they could get for some spices or fruit.

She walked between the maze of people, not looking up to meet there gaze. Beggars lined the streets, pleading for some coins or scraps of food. Her ears were sharp and tuned into a distinctive channel. A voice. She felt more gazes and glares fall upon her, she stood out from the crowd for not buying anything. She needed to move on; looking in the streets for her target was not the ideal strategy.

A dark alley was spotted in the corner of her eye, she slowly approached it cautiously, making sure she was not being followed. It was dark, damp and very humid. Padding down the cobble path, she realised she was alone. The hooded figure Pulled down her disguise and unwrapped a scarf from her neck as to cover her mouth; she smiled. It was a lot cooler without them on. She tied the scarf around her waist, turning it into a sash.

While looking up and observing her surroundings she spotted some rafters and beams. A gentle breeze blew her red hair that was matted across her face. She scrapped it back and tied it into a scruffy bun with the purple ribbon tied from her wrist. The wooden beams went from the wall of one house to another for strength, so if one building fell down, it would not collapse the ones around it.

Silence.

She had come to a dead end but was not disheartened. A grin was wiped across her face; there was a wall of crates that had been pilled high.

Pilled to the same level as the rooftops.

She placed her foot into a hole of one of the bottom crates; it creaked as it bowed under weight. But it did not break or smash as she was expecting it to. This was an opportunity. She found a rim of a box above her head and used it as a hand hold, then kicked in a box for another foot hole. Now it was time to climb. Within no time at all she had reached the top. She stood slowly and carefully, trying not to lose her balance. The crates creaked and swayed under the sudden weight gain, it didn't sound good. She took a step but her foot went straight through the lid of the box, her breath was taken from her and her heart skipped a beat. Panicking she jumped high into the air squinting as her fingertips just caught grasped a beam. She exhaled loudly in relief, then looking down she saw the whole wall of crates collapse. Shards of wood flew through the air and skidded across the floor. The sound made her cringe, and she scolded herself mentally for her un-discreteness.

Beads of sweat started appearing on her back and brow. The unmasked figure pulled them self up and crawled across beam to the edge of the building. She felt safer now she was on solid ground. Now it was a perfect place for the assassin to find the target.

Pigeons flew up into the air. It was allot quieter up on the roof tops, allot more open too. In the distance she could see archers perched on rooftops, all looking down into the same stop. They were guarding something. They were guarding something that she was after. She started to run, jumping between and over buildings. Once she was about 30 yards away from the guards she ducked behind a carrier pigeon coop, and took five small blades from her brown leather boot.

Standing back up sharply she flicked her wrist towards the guard closest to her. It hit him in the back of the neck right in between his helmet and chain mail. He fell to the floor on his front, with a small gargle sound. Not one guard noticed, result!

Next.

Two guards that were walking up and down adjacent buildings, they were about to end up just like there friend. She raised herself again and propped one elbow onto the coop, the fluttering of the stressed birds was a little distracting for her, but she could manage. With two blades in one hand she flicked one towards the soldier on the left. It hit him in the neck but as he collapsed the sword and daggers of his clashed and made a louder noise then she expected. The other guard to the right of him noticed and was about to cry out and alert the other guards, as he turned to call out, the second blade got him in the chest, right through his chain mail.

One more left, time to move.

The last archer was fixed onto the event he was guarding, so he wasn't really guarding it at all. _I'm glad I'm not being guarded by these idiots! _The assassin thought to herself. She tucked a stand of hair behind her ear and stated walking slowly towards him, so he did not see her in the corner of his eye. Only two blades left. _Please my lords, please do not make me miss. _She prayed to herself. She fiddled with one of the small metal blade in her right hand then looking up at her target she launched it, spinning towards the archer; he was oblivious to her presence as he fell onto his back. Dead.

She cautiously looked around, checking that he was defiantly the last guard. It was all clear. Running over to the nearest roof edge and peering over she saw her target. It was him all right, big body guard, expensive robes and a jewelled feather encrusted into his turban.

_Pathetic little man!_

She scowled at the thought of him. _Money does not bring you everything!_

"Especially not life." Talking to herself menacingly under her breath. It was Abu'l Nuqoud, the fat man was hosting a big party, showing off all the money he apparently had. When actually she knew that he had stole this money from Damascus's treasuries. He was a selfish bastard and he needed to pay for it.

Abu'l Nuqoud was the merchant king of Damascus, he was a fat man with rich tastes – and a humongous appetite. Everything he said and did was to excess. He threw lavish parties, decorated his palace with gaudy works of art, and fed himself the finest foods. He was on a balcony glaring at all the people of the party as if they were his dinner. He tapped a knife against his goblet ordering for silence, it all went quiet, and he started his grand welcoming speech.

The assassin paid no attention and started working on the interior design and the strategy she was about to use. The archer! She ran up to the edge of the building and landed onto a floating raft on a pivot. It swung forward and she jumped off onto the next building and rolled over her shoulder and she landed to take pressure off her legs. The there he was, motionless, the dead archer. _Perfect. _Smiling to herself. Bending down she rolled him over and took her small blade, that she had killed him with earlier and his bow. The rolling him back over she took an arrow from his quiver and slipped it into her boot along with her blade. _Time to get revenge. _A menacing snarl curled on her lips as she jumped from the building to the swinging raft then back onto her original viewing point.

Screams everywhere, _oh great, now what? _A body lay in the middle of Abu'l Nuqoud's the courtyard floor, it had an arrow through the stomach and blood was flowing out of it like the fountain that was flowing wine. _What? Where did they come from! _Archers had now appeared on the balconies underneath where she was standing and killing Abu'l's guests.

Leaping down onto the balcony, that the host was preaching from, she scraped her arm on her land. _Merde! _As she stood up and took the Arrow swiftly from her brown leather boots, the wood was warm in her hands as her palms sweated slightly. "ASSASSIN!" Abu'l shouted to his guards as he turned and ran for his pathetic and puny life. _This shall be full._

Charging behind him with the arrow in hand, the chase was on. Guards came out from all corners trying to block her way. A captain of the Damascus's troop stood ahead of her with his sword drawn. Her target had freely ran past him, there was no other way to go but straight for him. There, next to him, a saviour! A crate with I higher one behind it, _jump over him. _Her mind was made up and she charged straight for the captain so he did not see her heading for the crates. Behind the captain the target was panting and bent over double breathing hard. _Pah! Fat ouf! _It was as if she was running in slow motion once there was about five feet between her and the guard. He grunted and swung his sword towards her, but missed by an inch as she leapt to the right onto the crates and stabbing the arrow into his back. Then jump!

Soaring through the air for those few mini-seconds was a relief that she still had her life.

Then revenge was hers...

As she was reaching back to the ground her hidden blade shot out from beneath her wrist, puncturing a deep slash into Abu'l Nuqoud's neck. _Money does not buy you everything, especially not life! "__Be at peace now. Their words can no longer do harm." _She spoke reluctantly, but she had been brought up by the creed well. Disobeying it was like disobeying Al Mualim, and she was not about to do that. It felt like time was frozen. Then he spoke...

"Why have you done this?"

"You stole money from those you claimed to lead, sent it away for some unknown purpose. I want to know where it's gone and why!"

" Look at me! My very nature is an affront to the people I ruled, and these noble robes did little more than to muffle their shouts of hate."

"So this is about vengeance, then?"

"No, not vengeance, but my conscience. How could I finance a war in service to the same god that calls me an abomination?"

"If you do not serve Saladin's cause, then whose?"

"In time, you'll come to know them: I think perhaps you already do."

"Then why hide? And why these dark deeds?"

"Is it so different from your own work? You take the lives of men and women, strong in the

conviction that their deaths will improve the lots of those left behind: a minor evil for a

greater good. We are the same!"

"No! We are nothing alike!" she spat disgusted by his accusations.

"Ah, but I see it in your eyes: you doubt. You cannot stop us... we will have our 'New World'".

She could not listen to anymore, jabbing her blade into his neck again he died silently. Then as she retracted her blade time started again, and there were a hell of allot of guards around her. She quickly pulled the white feather out from the buckle on the side of her boot and swept it across his neck, as proof for the Rafik. The roars of the guards were getting louder as they gained on her. They were at both ends of the alley she was in. _Dam it! Why do I always get cornered? But then I do always escape. _She joked to herself trying not to panic. Then 'light bulb!' the crates!

She turned around and jumped up to the crate. She struggled to pull herself up, wearying herself of the energy she had just used up. Just as her foot was on top of the top crate a long gleaming sword smashed into it, missing her by a fraction of a centimetre. Gasping, she scrambled onto the rooftops where she found it easier to manoeuvre as there were no civilians about.

Free running was her speciality.

Jump. Run. Run. Run some more. Then jump. Pull up. Run. Jump, hop, hop and land it. Turn back. No guards in site. Then DIVE! Gracefully as a swan. Land in haystack. Then wait till the guard tower bells stop ringing. They stop.

Success!

Assassination complete.


	2. Chapter 2

The Assassins of our history

Chapter two- The Bureau

The sun was setting over Damascus. It was such a beautiful sight, the orange and pinks painted on the sky with black silhouettes of buildings, Mother Nature was a true artist. Everywhere had started to quiet down, as people returned from the market and closed up there wooden stalls.

All being watched by the Assassin. She seemed troubled, nightfall was about an hour away and the time passed ever so slowly. The girl wanted time to pass quicker because she needed it as her cover, with all of Abu'l Nuqoud's still paroling on the roof tops and freaking out at the slightest movement or sound it was dangerous.

The hour had finally passed and the moon was high above her head. She rose from the bench that she had been sitting on, waiting for the opportune moment to move. The liquid moonlight poured over the city, making her invisible. It didn't take long to reach the Bureau; she stood in front of the building like a statue, frozen. The door would be locked; the only other entrance is through the roof. She looked the building up and down. Not taking her eyes from the top of the building and taking seven steps backwards from the door she started into a sprint. On the last stride she raised her right leg and pushed forward onto the wall while swinging her arms forward and pushing downwards onto a crevice in the wall. Once she had sprung herself vertically up the face of the wall her left leg them came into contact with the wall and bounced her those extra few inches higher just enough for her fingers to grasp the rim of the building roof. "Phew!" she exhaled sharply. Slightly doubting for a second, that her calculations wouldn't have worked.

Slightly struggling she pushed up getting her arm onto the ledge, then her other one and thrust upwards, rolling onto the roof. Laying sprawled on her back and breathing hard. _Man that was hard! Would be a lot easier if I didn't have to carry all these stupid weapons around with me! _Thinking angrily at herself for not being as strong as the other Assassins. Being a girl was proved difficult for her, but also being a girl she was better at being more nimble on her feet.

There was a smash that came from inside the bureau, she sat up abruptly. Panicking, she slid back the opening and gracefully jumped in, landing knees bend and silent. She drew a short sword from under her arm that was on her back. And slowly crept up to the corner, and then round her corner, a loud sigh of relief escaped her lips as she realised that there was no attacker, it was just Rafik being old and clumsy! He spun on his heals at her presence, raising his broom in a defensive manner.

"Get out!" he growled. _Oh right! I forgot. _She thought to herself. _Durr! _She slowly removed her sash away from her face and watched the defensive glint in his eye fade as he lowered his broom.

"Rafik..." she lowered her head to him, "I did not mean to alarm you I swear, I just wanted to check you were all right, i.. I heard the smash and thought the worst, but I forgot you would have been able to handle it anyway." She smiled embarrassed at doubting his skill.

"No need to apologise, well except for doubting me!" he sarcastically remarked. His eyes fell to her curved blade that was still raised as if to stab someone. "oh, sorry" she clipped it back into place and walked further into the room, amazed by how much more messier it had got."Soooo... how have things been? Any good or bad news that I need to catch up on?"

"Well as a matter of fact, a piece of Eden was discovered, and an assassin broke all three tenants of the creed trying to get it! Everyone hates him, he is so arrogant..." she leaned in closer, a sign for him to continue. "Well, putting a very long story short, she has been stripped of his status and now has to earn back everything that he lost, weapons, reputation everything! However..." he paused in thought "A good thing has came out of this after all... he has been given the same assassination targets as you, together you must work together and kill these Templars!"

"Well he sounds like an idiot to me, I refuse!" she scoffed, she had the sudden feeling of being watched and spun around.

Nobody was there.

"You have no choice!" he raised his voice frustrated.

"I don't want to lose my reputation like him if he ruins this for me! How often do you get a female assassin? Never! If I don't muck this up I can change the future, other females will be assassins too! But if he ruins this then poof... that future is destroyed! No, no, NO!"

A quite snigger came from behind her, she spun around again. Again nobody. Then a hooded figure came out from the shadows and walked till it was a hairs breath away "Well then... lets hope we work well together..." he whispered to her. Recognising his voice straight away she grabbed him by the collar and ripped down him hood. Staring straight into his brown eyes.

"Altiar" she spat.

"Hello again Sereh" he smirked looking down into her dark green eyes.

She let go of him and drew her short sword yet again.

**I Hope you guys liked it :D school has been a bit hectic as I'm starting my GCSE's and I totally forgot, please don't forget to review! I hope it isn't too confusing, and if there are any mistakes it is because my computer is too dumb to pick them up and I can't see them, apart from that **

**enjoy :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Assassins of our History

Chapter three- Rafik's Orders

Sereh winced as she woke the next morning; there was a small lump on her head. Her legs slowly dangled over the edge of the bad as she woke up. The walls were soaked in the liquid sun beaming down through the window. A gentle breeze wafted through the window, moving the curtains. She watched as there shadows danced on the walls. After dressing herself and scraping back her hair, she slowly paced down the creaky stairs, the weight shift made her feel dizzy because of the blow to her head. "Morning." Rafik grinned. Sereh ignored the comment and walked outside to the small garden. It wasn't much of a garden, a few pillows, plants and an intricate water fountain in the wall, it wasn't the biggest of gardens, but it's all the assassins need to train.

"Ahh, that's good" She exhaled as throwing the fresh water over her hot face. Scooping the water into her hands she slurped it and then repeated the process until she had quenched her thirst. Her head felt better and she went to meditate on the giant pillows. She cleared all of her mind and could hear so many things! The birds singing, carts being wheeled up the streets as the traders and merchants were going to set up there stalls. The next noise made her smile! There was a groan, a thud and finally and angry shout. It was Altiar! A smirk appeared on her face as she heard his heavy footsteps ran through the bureau, finally he appeared in the doorway of the courtyard. His eyes were heavy and his torso bare. _Why do all the nice bodied people have to be idiots!_She thought to herself. Altiar grunted and trudged over to the fountain and shoved his face right under the water, he then flicked his head bag and shook his head, water droplets flung over the walls and over Sereh. "Heyy! Watch it!" she snapped. He looked over to her and shrugged his shoulders, she saw the bump on his head and felt slightly more satisfied, even though it was his fault in the first place.

After and awkward moment of silent eye contact he spoke roughly "The Rafik want to see us." She moaned and stood up stiffly, flowing Altiar into the shop. "Well, before i begin on our next mission i want to get something cleared." He paused for authority in the speech or rant he was about to have. "From now on, there will be no more quarrels between you too. Yes you have always hated each other, and yes you have each left your mark on the other. But i am in charge of this bureau and you will listen to MY ORDERS!" Sereh flinched as he shouted. "after last night, you should both find yourselves lucky that i didn't smash your heads together any harder! Hope fully that should have knocked some sense into you to listen to me." Altiar shifted his feet embarrassed. "now both of you get changed for your next mission. You're going to have to be prepared for this one." Sereh and Altiar nodded and walked upstairs without another word.

Sereh was getting re-dressed, when there was a knock at the door. She quickly looked around for something to cover herself, the bed sheet was enough and she snatched it quickly and was decent in time just as the old wooden door squeaked open. It was Altiar, _oh great! So I have no clothes on but a cloth, and Altiar walks it! Perfect! _She sarcastically thought. He realised that she was still getting dressed and lowered his head out of respect. Not that he wanted to give her any. After about a minutes silence she blurted out "well? What do you want?"

"oh right, yeah.. well umm…" he shuffled his feet and then stood up straight and tall, "I came to apologise, for well… you did, I mean. Look I'm sorry." He said stubbornly. She was startled!

"wha, what?"

"I said I'm sorry" he looked annoyed to say it; he just cleared his thought and left her room. _Well that was weird…_

After they had a long, very long! Chat with Rafik about their latest assassination, the next on the list it turned out that Altiar was going to assassinate the fifth Templar on their list. His name was William of Montferrat; from our spies in Acre we have gathered that he wants to kill King Richard. Sereh had to return to Masaf to do a report on her Assassination and also to see her mother. Altiar had some unknown business to Sereh with Al Mualim. "Okay, you two. I have your horses ready and your saddlebags are ready." Rafik announced to the young Assassins. Sereh stood and nodded spoke respectably "Thank you Rafik, I shall see you soon. Stay safe and well." And with that she bowed her head and left Altiar and Rafik alone while she walked to her horse. Back at the Bureau Altiar and Rafik discussed about King Richard and Sereh's involvement. After some simple tactics Altiar said good bye "Safety and peace, Altiar." Rafik blessed and bowed to him. And with that, the two Assassins rode off in the sunset to Masaf.


	4. Chapter 4

Assassins of our History

Chapter 4 Masyaf

It had been a week of traveling before the castle of Masyaf was visible on the horizon line. Boy was it a site for sore eyes, of which were Sereh's. The journey was long and tough, and with the quiet Altair it was a struggle for her not to go insane with the sharp atmosphere. The sun was setting behind them slowly, it was nice for the pair to feel the cool breeze of the evening setting in.

Not much trouble had happened on the road which was an answered prayer for Sereh, thieves and bandits lurked around every corner. Especially at night was the worst, one evening Altair had been keeping watch when he rocked her shoulder to alarm her. The embers of the fire had been crackling merrily to themselves when three men ran running out of the bushes towards them. "Capture the girl!" One had shouted, this angered the so called 'girl' but she had her revenge when she stabbed his stomach with her dagger. Altair of course threw a blade at one and sliced the last scrawny looking man across his chest with one smooth motion, his muscles were torn and Sereh nearly vomited as the blood splatter landed on her face and lips. "We have to move." Altair stated as he inspected the bodies for clues on the attack, she wiped the blood from her face with disgust. "This one here looks as though he had robbed someone pretty wealthy before us," She pointed out going through the man's leather purse. "Or he had been paid to get us…" Sereh cut the purse free and walked over to her mare to store the coins in a saddle bag. "I don't think they wanted us… They wanted you alive, maybe they didn't anticipate me being here. Fools, what woman would travel alone on a dangerous road like this?" Altair cooly remarked. She pondered on the thought then went back to the man who had charged at her "A girl who they knew was an assassin." It was obvious, if one man was sent then she could have taken care of herself, two men would be a challenge, but three would be a struggle even for her. The body reeked of sweat and alcohol, not that it mattered with him being dead. Sereh bent down and pulled his arm out from under him to examine his weapon. The dagger was rough edged and deadly, the steal had rusted at the hilt from sweat and blood but it was the pommel that took her attention. The symbol, it was that of a cross, the cross of the Templars. "Altair!" She called over to him but he had already discovered that truth from a tattoo on the wrist of the one he threw his blade at. "This is not good Sereh, saddle your horse. The quicker we get you to Masyaf the better." She stabbed the blade into the ground and engraved the Assassin's insignia before heading back to her mare. They travelled the rest of the night on that day until the sun broke the horizon to which they stopped in a local town where they got a few hours rest.

"Pay attention." Altair's voice snapped her back to reality. It was time to make camp, this time with the hope of no unwanted guests. Tomorrow she would be at the castle with her mother and father, and thank the gods for she craved to see them. The last target had taken months in the planning, but it was worth is as one less demonic Templar poisoned the earth.

Morning had broken and they were already on the road by the time the sun had fully rose over the cities. It took them three hours of riding before Masyaf was around the corner of the godforsaken road, the towering oak doors cast a shadow over the pair of assassins. Sereh spurred her horse forward and down to the simple stable facility that was outside the town, her mare's sister was hitched there eating hay. She slid down her horse and walked it to the water trough, once the animal was happily lapping away Sereh unlatched the saddle bags and swung them onto her shoulders ready for the long walk up to the castle and to her chambers. She turned her head as she walked through the gate and waited for Altair while he was talking to a guard, she assumed it was about looking after the horses as he passed the man some coins to witch the man went over and started unsaddling them. "Come on slow coach!" She teased, he did not look amused, he never did. While padding their way through the crowded market Sereh took out two small coins and brought two apples in return. She bit into one and lavished in the sweet cold juice sliding down her throat and the fresh texture of the apples flesh on the tongue and between her teeth as she chewed. Without a doubt they were her favourite fruit after a long journey. She placed the other one in Altair's hand, he smoothed it on his sleeve and took a large bite which sent juice spraying though the air. For the first time in a very long time she saw him smile with delight, it didn't last very long but she could tell he was happy. He turned to her and gave a half smile "Thank you." _First the sorry and now a thank you? _She thought to herself _wow he is spoiling me _she laughed to herself. He gave her a puzzled look but let it pass.

Finally they had reached the castle, it seemed taller then she remembered but the thought did not phase her. At last, they were home.


End file.
